Play
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Listos para jugar? Sus decisiones harán que se desarrolle esta historia. Cuantos y cuales finales podrán sacar?
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de nada quiero dejar un agradecimiento a la persona que me inspiro con sus dibujos: Koumi sempai. Es una gran artista, adoro sus dibujos de Ayano y los rivales masculinos._

 _Esto es para ti sempai!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Sempai… sempai… sempai...¨**_ **Era en los único que pensaba, lo único que veía, lo único que soñaba, era a lo único que ponía su atención, era su mundo entero.  
Su habitación entera estaba decorada con todas las hermosas fotos de sempai, todas eran perfectas a su manera, aun cuando el no mirara a la cámara ni una sola vez.**

 **Y su altar… su hermoso y perfecto altar. No podía dejar de admirar aquel cepillo de su sempai, su manzana mordida, esa pequeña bandita que se había puesto sobre una cortadura sobre su rodilla derecha.**

 **La vida era dulce y hermosa desde que había conocido a Taro sempai. El sol brillaba con más fuerza, el aire se sentía más suave, las flores olían mejor y la comida tenía mucho más sabor.**

 **Ese día podría aquel predilecto en el cual ella podría dirigirle la palabra? Acaso por fin su deseo de hablar con Taro se cumpliría? Quizás estaba siendo demasiado positiva, pues cada vez que se acercaba a él, ni siquiera una pequeña palabra salía de su garganta. Aun así, tendría que esforzarse, por su futuro juntos.**

 **Se colocó su panti que tenía la cara del oso en la parte trasera. Era cómodo y le dejaba moverse con mayor facilidad.**

 **Después de eso solo se colocó su uniforme y se acercó a la foto enmarcada de su senpai. Era la mejor de todas, porque en esa se podía ver a la perfección su sonrisa. –** _ **Tendremos un muy buen día, sempai…-**_ **Susurro mientras le daba un suave beso a la foto, para luego volver a ponerla en su lugar.**

 **Bajo a desayunar junto con sus padres, su madre le había preparado unas tostadas, arroz y pescado. Cada vez que la miraba veía con que cariño veía a su padre. ¨** _ **Tendré lo mismo que ellos… sempai… sé que seremos felices como mis padres¨**_ **Pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que daba pequeñas mordidas a su desayuno.**

 **Al acabar se despidió de su familia y tomo su bolso para poder irse caminando a la escuela, tenía 26 minutos para poder llegar y poder ver a Taro en la entrada, luego en los lockers para luego tener que separarse de él hasta el receso.**

 **Saco su bicicleta y con rapidez se montó. Comenzó a pedalear por la calle, muchos otros con su mismo uniforme en el camino se cruzó, pero a muy pocos saludo. Debía mantener las apariencias, sobre todo con las muchachas de su edad, mas con los hombres no tenía el más mínimo de interés en llevarse bien, por lo que a todos ignoro, aunque algunos no le dejaban la tarea sencilla.**

 **Como cada mañana ese insistente rubio empezaba a perseguirla. Era Aso Rito, energético, amigable, sumamente sociable y un miembro del club de natación.**

 **-** _ **Ayano chan! Que coincidencia!-**_ **Él también estaba en su bicicleta, pedaleando a la misma par que ella.**

 **-** _ **Sabes que tomo este camino… nos vemos cada mañana…-**_ **Susurro sin prestarle atención.**

 _ **-Hehehe, es verdad, pero aun así es genial! Y dime… hoy aceptaras unirte al club, no es verd…?-**_ **Siempre insistía con lo mismo todo los días, y como siempre Ayano solo empezó a pedalear con mayor rapidez, dejándolo atrás.**

 _ **-No-**_ **Respondió secamente para poder dejarlo atrás.**

 **Por fin llego al edificio y aparco su bicicleta junto con las otras. Hizo todo lo más rápido posible para poder ir a la fuente del jardín, donde allí estaba el.  
Se veía hermoso, allí sentado con un libro en su mano, mientras que la brisa movía con suavidad su cabello y pequeñas hojas, de los árboles, bailaban a su alrededor. **

_**Sempai…¨**_ **Deseaba que se girara hacia ella y la mirara. Fue entonces donde el mundo se ilumino, Taro levanto su rostro de su libro y su mirada recorrió el lugar, parecía que llegaría a ella, casi, casi la notaba, pero entonces…**

 **Un grupo de chicas se acercaron para saludarlo, y él les sonreía, y correspondía los saludos. Lo hacía porque era amable, verdad? Él era solo eso con ellas, era solo amable, solo amable, no era por nada más, ¨no?... no!?... NO!?¨**

 **No podía concentrarse después de eso. Incluso termino con un llamado de atención de su tan pegajoso y extraño profesor Mido Rana.**

 **-** _ **Creo que necesitas clases particulares… si no vas a prestar atención a las demás…-**_ **Sonrió con ese rostro tan prepotente mientras se agachaba frente a ella.**

 **-** _ **No se preocupe… prestare atención…-**_ **Tomo su pluma y solo se inclinó para poder rodear su cabeza y poder ver la pizarra, ignorándolo por completo. Por supuesto que ante esa negativa el profesor solo rio divertido y continuo con su clase.**

 **Tenía que empezar a planear algo, no podía perder contra ellas… contra nadie. Pero no se le ocurría nada, ningún movimiento, ninguna forma de moverse para lograr acercarse a su tan amado sempai.**

 **Por suerte el receso había llegado, pues no iba a poder prestar atención ni a un solo minuto más de la clase. Camino con tranquilidad fuera de su salón, cuando observo por la ventana de su pasillo a otra molesta criatura que no dejaba de moverse de forma animada a través de las personas: Hanako Yamada. El hermano de su sempai no le hacía justicia, le resultaba molesto y nunca dejaba de hablar, no era para nada como Taro.**

 **Comenzó a alejarse de la ventana para poder seguir por su camino, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de que haría, hacia donde iría. Quizás lo mejor sería ir a un lugar tranquilo para poder sentarse un momento a meditar todo.**

 **Opto por ir al patio trasero, donde casi nunca había nadie. Lamentablemente fue ese 5% de los días donde podía cruzarse con alguien, y no se trataba de un estudiante cualquiera, se trataba de Osoro Shidesu, un peligroso y conocido vándalo de esa escuela.**

 **Sería una locura quedarse allí con él, no es que sintiera temor, de hecho el no provocaba nada en ella al igual que todos los demás que no fuesen el sempai. Pero no podía dejar que malos rumores de ella llegaran a Taro, seria horrible, tiraría todo su mundo abajo. Por eso solo se dio media vuelta y se decidió a irse con la misma tranquilidad con la que había llegado.**

 **Aunque sintió su mirada clavarse en su espalda no se dio vuelta en ningún momento, ni siquiera se asomo para mirarlo por el rabillo de su ojo. Solo continúo caminado para poder ir a otra parte, quizás ahora la mejor opción era la azotea.**

 **En su camino hacia las escaleras alguien se interpuso, un muchacho que no dejaba de mirarla con molestia y esa extraña expresión: Osano Najimi. Un indescifrable muchacho que por alguna extraña razón era un amigo de la infancia del sempai, nunca entendería por qué.**

 **-** _ **Tu! Cara de Poker! A donde es que vas? Acaso tienes algún lugar a donde ir? Alguien querría estar con una tonta como tu?-**_ **Siempre era lo mismo con el, se ponía a insultarla y se interponía en su camino.**

 **Pero como todas las personas de esa clase siempre terminan exagerando hasta el punto que causa algún accidente. En este caso fue por que la joven intento rodearlo para poder subir las escaleras, sin embargo Osano no midió con fuerza choco su brazo con el de ella para frenarlo que hizo que se cayera los pocos escalones que había subido.**

 **Cuando levanto la cabeza noto al instante el arrepentimiento del otro. –** _ **O…oye… cara de poker… estas golpeada? Levántate…. déjame revisar…-**_ **Cuando intento tomar su brazo ella solo se movió a un costado, parándose y sacudiendo su falda, sintiendo un ligero dolor en su tobillo.**

 **-** _ **Estoy bien… puedo ir sola a la enfermería a revisarme…-**_ **Simplemente camino hacia otro lado, ignorando como el otro gritaba tras ellas tratando de captar su atención. ¨** _ **Como si valiera la pena ¨**_

 **Camino con lentitud hasta la enfermería y golpeo la puerta suavemente. –** _ **Si, pase!-**_ **Cuando abrió la puerta observo que allí estaba sentado el enfermero Mujo Kina. –** _ **Ah! Ayano chan! Que pasa? Te sientes mal?-**_

 _ **-Me caí de las escaleras y me duele un poco el tobillo…-**_ **Se subió a la camilla para poder retirarse su zapato de a poco, pero al momento de sacarse la media el enfermero se acerco para hacerlo el.**

 **-** _ **Se te esta hinchando… te duele mucho? Te pondré compresas frías y te puedes quedar aquí recostada-**_ **El coloco una mano en su pie y empezó a moverlo lentamente, quizás buscando alguna fisura, pero no le dolía tanto como para que fuese eso.**

 **-** _ **Con una venda estaré bien, no se preocupe-**_ **Retiro de a poco su pie de entre sus manos, sintiéndose incomoda por sentir sus manos. Entonces observo la duda en los ojos del enfermero.**

 **-** _ **Pero… estas segura? Eso… en serio? No preferirías…?-**_

 _ **-No, sensei….-**_ **Fría y directa como siempre, Ayano consiguió que el mayor se apurara en vendar su tobillo para poder ponerse de nuevo su media y su zapato. El receso estaba apunto de terminar y aun no había visto al sempai, ni había podido pensar en nada para poder avanzar en esa semana.**

 **Mientras caminaba mas rápido por el pasillo, mas fácil se le hacia ignorar todo a su alrededor, y eso incluía el dolor de su tobillo, aunque parecía que rengueaba mucho, pues un caballeroso miembro del club de drama tomo su mano al pasar junto a el y la freno, tomando su cintura alrededor de su brazo. Era Kizano Sonobu, un principesco actor que siempre dramatizaba la situación. –** _ **Oh, preciosa Cinderella…que te ha pasado que vas por allí con ese paso tan poco delicado?-**_ **Ella simplemente quería golpearlo por escucharlo hablar así, era prácticamente lo más insoportable que hubiese conocido.**

 **-** _ **Estoy bien, por favor, suéltame…-**_ **Intento zafarse, pero parecía se inútil, hasta que una voz seria y penetrante resonó en el pasillo.**

 **Megamo Saikou, el impaciente presidente del consejo estudiantil los miraba con el ceño fruncido, y se acercó a ellos a un paso veloz para poder apartarlos. –** _ **Kizano, sabes que está prohibido actos indecentes dentro de la escuela… y tú debes comportarte también…-**_ **Ayano arqueo una ceja al escucharlo recriminarle a ella cuando no estaba haciendo nada, pero tampoco iba a responderle, sabía que ese chico era como un volcán y no quería estar allí cuando hiciera erupción.**

 **Se deslizo lejos de esa discusión sin sentido para poder ir a un lugar tranquilo. Pero como si el mundo estuviese complotado para no dejarla en paz durante ese receso, una mano salió de un salón y la jalo dentro, no se trataba de alguien malo, solo era Amao Odayaka, uno de los mejores cocineros de estaban en la escuela.**

 **-** _ **Ayano, que bien que pasaste por aquí, quiero que pruebes el soufflé que hice! Una sola opinión no me alcanza, me gustaría que me dijeras tu opinión también-**_ **Al escuchar que hablaba de otra persona no evito notar que a un lado estaba sentado frente a una mesa, Oko Ruto, el sombrío miembro del club de ocultismo.**

 **Aunque no quería quedarse para ayudar, el hecho era que Amao podría darle buenos consejos en el futuro para poder cocinarle algo a Taro sempai.**

 **Se acercó a la mesa e intercambio una mirada con Oko, aunque este rápidamente alejo la suya hacia un lado de la habitación. Sin dudas le resultaba una persona bastante extraña, pero pensaba eso de la mayoría.**

 **Amao le dio un plato con un soufflé de chocolate a la joven Ayano y una cuchara, entonces empezó a comer lentamente, sintiendo el suave sabor recorrer sus papilas gustativas, haciéndole unas pequeñas cosquillas.**

 **Después de acabar ese postre pudo ver que ese cocinero la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. –** _ **Sabe bien…-**_

 _ **-En serio? Me alegra mucho escuchar eso! A ti también te gusto Oko?-**_ **El misterioso joven solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Ya que ya había acabado su labor la joven solo se puso de pie y se despidió con una leve reverencia, escuchando el timbre marcando el regreso a clases.**

 **Ya había acabado el receso y no había avanzado ni un solo paso en su plan para conquistar a su sempai. Había muchas opciones en su cabeza, podría quedarse e intentar averiguar algo, o en algún club podría sacar información, aunque también podría ir a fuentes directas….pero cuál era la mejor para elegir?...**

 **Quedarse en la escuela**

 **Investigar en los clubes**

 **Hablar con alguien (Capitulo 2)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Quizás se pregunten en que se consiste la última parte y es sencillo: El primer comentario decidirá cual camino seguir, solo debe poner si quiere opción A, B o C. Poco a poco iremos desarrollando las distintas rutas, podremos volver sobre nuestros pasos e iniciar una nueva cuando se acabe una.**

 **Si nadie llegara a contestar yo iré escogiendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Opción C: ¨Hablar con alguien¨

¨ _Cuando piensa acabar?... dios¨_

Con su pulgar apretaba el botón mecánico de su lapicera, dejando que la punta saliera y entrada repetidamente. Mientras que su mente volaba, aburrida, por cualquier lado, menos en la clase del profesor Rana, ni siquiera podía escucharlo como si su voz entrara por su oído y saliera por el otro. Aunque había dicho que iba a prestarle atención, pero había cosas mucho más importantes en su vida en ese momento.

Apretaba sus dientes y su mentón, a la vez que afinaba su mirada cual si fuese un felino salvaje, mientras que los murmullos de sus compañeros llegaban hasta sus oídos, interrumpiéndola… siempre interrumpiéndola. No podía entender que tenia de divertido estar junto con unos tontos murmurando en voz baja durante las clases, o juntarse para hablar de idioteces en la tarde, pero debía hacer algo…. Porque su sempai siempre hablaba con gente, él era tan popular, era tan sociable, tan agradable, tan perfecto, jamás podría cansarse si pudiese hablar con él. Los demás no eran merecedores de ese placer.

¿Acaso había un secreto en el arte de hablar con los demás? Era un truco… ser sociable servía para algo… pues claro que servía para algo! Para sacar información! Podría saber 1001 cosas nuevas de su amado Taro sempai con solo hablar con esos simios uniformados.  
Solo tenía que acercarse a alguien que pudiese resultarle útil, alguien que le pudiese entregar información, así que no podía hablar con cualquiera. Lo que no era malo porque no sentía el más mínimo deseo de hablar de algunas de esas idiotas muchachas, con sus extensiones de cabellos pintados, sus traseros gigantes y sus senos deformes que solo servían como un parachoques. Le daba ganas de clavarles un lápiz en cada ojo hasta que murieran desangradas o solo ciegas para que nunca más pudieran ver a Taro… o simplemente empujarlas desde alguna de las ventanas, poniéndole el fin de una vez.

Los minutos pasaban, y pasaban, solo podía escuchar el ¨tic tac¨ del reloj de la pared. En ese tiempo lo único que había escrito en su carpeta era una larga lista de nombres, todos de personas de esa escuela, aunque en su gran mayoría estaban tachados. Solo había dejado aquellos que podrían entregarle una información que pudiese servirle en sus planes.  
Había descartado a todas las chicas, razones antes dichas, también a todos los que trabajaban en la escuela… seria problemático intentar sacar le información a ellos… quizás podría meterse en problemas si se daban cuenta de sus intenciones, además de que no tenía ganas de lidiar con Mido después de clases, o con ese extraño y rosado enfermero. Ni hablar si intentaba sacarle la información al presidente del consejo estudiantil, no era una idiota, él era el que más sospechaba de ella.

Finalmente su lista se había reducido a tres buenas posibilidades.

Por un lado tenía a Hanako Yamada, el hermano menor de su querido sempai. Era una gran opción para poder conseguir información de su sempai, él vivía en la misma casa…. ¨ _en la misma casa… de sempai…¨_ Tan solo imaginar estar en la misma casa que el hacía que su mente llegara a un lugar imaginado, y prácticamente debía forzarse a mantener su saliva dentro de su boca, y sus ojos enfocados. El único problema era lo molesto que era ese muchacho, siempre alegre y hablando con todos, saltando de un lado al otro cual si fuese una ardilla llena de energía, pero podía soportarlo, para recaudar información podría hacer cualquier cosa que fuese necesaria, incluyendo aguantar a ese kouhai tan similar a un cachorro.

Seguido de él, en su lista, tenía otra persona… Osoro Shidesu. Aun con su mala reputación, aun con todos sus antecedentes en la escuela, estaba segura de que él podría serle de mucha ayuda. Taro sempai no parecía ser la clase de persona que le importara los rumores, porque él podía hablarle sin miedo a ese extraño rubio. Si era como ella pensaba, seguramente eran amigos, y Osoro podría contarle cosas para poder entender que le gustaba y que no a su amado sempai, revelarle otro lado de él que no fuese el que todos los demás torpes veían de el en las clases.

Por último, el tercer nombre que había quedado sin tachar era el de Osano Najimi. Ese extraño sujeto que no dejaba de insultarla cada vez que la veía. Aunque no le importaba eso, de hecho, nada de lo que el hiciese podría afectarle en lo más mínimo, nisiquiera el típico sobrenombre por el cual siempre la llamaba: ¨cara de poker¨, pero eso también podría convertirse en un bache para poder tener una buena conversación con él.  
Pero fuera de como él era con ella, era uno de los amigos más cercanos y de mayor antigüedad del sempai, dios sabrá por qué será, pero si podía conseguir descifrarlo, ella podría convertirse en una de las mejores amigas del sempai, podría estar cerca de el sin parecer una persona extraña. Sería el primer paso para que pudiesen ser felices.

Al salir de su salón, camino por el pasillo con la mirada clavada en su cuaderno mientras sus compañeros salían disparados a sus lados. Ella estaba muy enfocada, tratando de descifrar cual era la mejor opción. Tenía que empezar a encarar a esos sujetos desde ese día pero solo a uno, porque, si quería poder relacionarse con el sempai antes del fin de semana, solo podría moverse con uno de ellos, pues tendría que enfocarse de sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible. Sería el trabajo de una semana más duro de toda su vida, pero el fruto que daría sería el más delicioso que alguna vez hubiera probado.  
La pregunta era: Cual de esos tres sujetos podría ser la mejor opción? Lo bueno era que no tendría que buscarlos, pues estaba segura de sus ubicaciones, Osoro, de seguro se habría salteado las clases y estaría en el patio haciendo… nada, Hanako debía estar saliendo de su clase, quizás yendo a la fuente que era donde la mayoría se juntaba para hablar antes y después de clases, mientras que Osano, era posible que estuviera en la azotea, quizás acompañado por alguno de sus amigos cuyos nombres ni siquiera había registrado alguna vez, no importaban.

Y ahora… con quien debería ir a hablar?

A-Hanako Yamada  
B- Osoro Shidesu  
C- Osano Najimi (Capitulo 3)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Muy bien mis queridos lectores, mismo sistema. El primero en comentar una opción será la elegida para el próximo capítulo. Y gracias Ikame chan SS por haber escogido una opción._

 _Y un agradecimiento especial a Un Fic Mas por haber dejado su opinión, y quiero que sepas que no me ofenden y las tendré en cuenta._

 _Espero que les guste esta historia. Saludos a todos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Opción C: Osano Najimi

 _Lunes_

-… _Mira allá-_ En cuanto abrió la puerta de la azotea observo a la multitud de alumnos que estaban allí hablando. Algunos estaban sentados en el suelo, mientras que otros observaban por el borde, como si estuviesen a un paso de la nada, solo bastaría con tocar su espalda para hacer que cayeran al vacío y estrellaran su cabeza contra el suelo para que se abrieran en dos y no volvieran a fastidiarla o a su sempai… pero eso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.  
Pero no era su razón para estar allí, estaba para hablar con ese extraño y agresivo pelirrojo. El cual parecía haberse percatado de su presencia en el momento que uno de sus secuaces le susurro sobre su presencia.

Sus ojos se encontraron apenas un segundo, porque solo eso resistía Osano antes de fruncir el ceño, apartar la mirada y chasquea su lengua con molestia, antes de demostrar su muy evidente sonrojo. Ayano solo inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y cerró la puerta tras de ella, no podía hablar con él con todas esas personas alrededor de ellos, pero tampoco podía continuar perdiendo el tiempo.  
Atraerlo no sería difícil en lo más mínimo. Solo rodeo su mirada hacia un lado y empezó a caminar para otro lado de la azotea, ese tipo no soportaba que lo ignoraran. No estaba segura de que le sucedía, pero era la táctica segura. En resumen, no había llegado al borde cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo para darla vuelta.

- _Que estás haciendo aquí cara de poker? Acaso viniste a esconderte para que no vieran? Por qué escogiste un pésimo lugar-_ Escucho como apenas se reían los sujetos que estaban con él, aunque estaba casi segura de que lo hacían por compromiso. Pero que sabía ella sobre las risas honestas? - _Y bien? Qué? No vas a decir nada de nuevo?-_

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y soltó un pequeño suspiro, quizás Osano no había esperado siquiera eso porque pareció sorprendido al escuchar su suspiro. – _No, vine a pedirte que me acompañes después de clases-_ Dentro de ese lugar solo podía esperar que ese grupo de ¨amigos¨ estuvieran a cada momento junto a el, lo que no le permitiría que pudiese hablar con tranquilidad. Pero no estaba segura de cómo había tomado su pedido, pues el rostro del muchacho se enrojeció como su cabello y sus labios temblaron.

- _Como… como si alguien quisiera acompañarte! … pero bueno, ya que me lo estas pidiendo seré bueno contigo y te hare ese favor de acompañarte. Debes estarme agradecida de que estoy cediendo-_ Estaba cruzado de brazos, con una arrogante sonrisa, pero aun así su rostro estaba con esa sombra roja presente.

- _Muy bien…-_ No se quedó para decir o escuchar algo más. Solo se dio la media vuelta y se retiró en paso tranquilo de la azotea, no había llegado a estar allí ni 10 minutos, pero consiguió lo que necesitaba: un momento para hablar con Osano a solas. Aunque tendría que esperar al final de las clases, valía la pena, si calculo estaba en lo correcto para el final de la semana tendría la información necesaria de su sempai.

… - _Ni siquiera creas que te estaba esperando a ti… es casualidad, me estaba a punto de irme… si no llegabas me iba a ir. No pensaba esperarte o algo así…-_ No le había dicho nada, ni lo había cuestionado, aunque él estaba parado frente al aula de la muchacha.

- _Está bien-_ Respondió mientras se acomodaba su uniforme y solo caminaba a un lado para ir a la salida, seguida del extraño pelirrojo, el solo la miraba de reojo pero cuando ella lo miraba apartaba su mirada como si estuviese ignorándola pero bastaba con que volviera la vista al frente para darse cuenta de que el volvió a mirarla.

Mientras caminaban fuera de la institución Taro sempai se cruzó en su camino y juraría de que le sonrió y movió la mano para saludarlo (aunque en realidad fue para Osano) entonces su piernas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina y sentía que la boca se le llenaba de saliva. – _T… tu eres amigo… de Taro sempai, no…? No es verdad?-_ Susurro tratando de sonar seria y distante, pero era imposible hacerlo cuando se trataba de su amado sempai.

- _Claro que sí, ese tonto y yo siempre nos conocemos desde niños…. Por qué preguntas? –_ Aunque esa pregunta no la sorprendió de igual manera tuvo que pensar un momento para saber que responderle sin quedar al descubierto.

- _Me gustaría mucho saber más sobre ti-_ Pareció que su respuesta dio justo en el blanco por que al verlo pudo notar como su rostro enrojecía y sus manos temblaban.

- _Bu… bueno! Ya que es así te daré ese honor, te dejare que sepas más cosas sobre mí, ya que resulta tan importante para ti!-_ Pronto se sintió completamente arrepentida de haber dicho eso porque en todo el camino ese tipo no cerro su boca, y ni siquiera decía algo que a ella le importara, solo hablaba de él y nunca mencionaba a su sempai. Por suerte por fin llegaron al punto de quiebre de su camino, donde ella tenía que irse con si bici, y él debía tomar un autobús, se vio liberada y apenas se despidieron…. Mañana seria el día donde lo haría hablar sobre Taro.

 _Martes_

Se reunieron en la fuente frente a la escuela, ella solo estaba allí para ver si veía llegar a su sempai pero entonces Osano apareció en su campo de visión y se acercó a ella a un paso rápido y brusco. – _Dame tu teléfono celular-_ Le dijo en una voz seria mientras extendía la mano hacia ella.

- _Qué?-_ Solo podía mirarlo sin comprender aquello, nunca la había molestado de esa manera, acaso después de lo de ayer quería romper su teléfono o robárselo?

- _Quieres saber mucho más de mí, no? Dame tu teléfono así te doy mi numero! Rápido que me haces perder el tiempo-_ Al entenderlo solo rebusco en su bolso y le acerco su pequeño teléfono, a lo que él hizo una mueca mientras lo tomaba. – _Que fuera de la moda… y tan poco femenino…. Además solo tienes tres contactos!-_ Solo se quejaba de su teléfono mientras tecleaba en el y se lo dio de regreso. – _Después de clases iremos juntos de nuevo, no tardes mucho en salir o me molestare-_ Sin dejarle responder solo se marchó por su lado y Ayano solo observo en su pantalla como el nuevo contacto había sido agregado.

Por suerte al salir saldría y podría hablar con él para que le digiera de una vez algo sobre Taro.

 _Jueves_

No solo había pasado un día, habían pasado dos días, ya era jueves y Osano no paraba de hablar sobre sí mismo, ni siquiera en los mensajes de texto, allí también solo le mandaba dato tras dato sobre su vida. Y esta vez le había dicho que al final de clases irán al centro, a caminar a ver tiendas que a él le gustaban.

Ya era el momento para decirle de verdad lo que estaba pensando, decirle si podía contarle sobre su sempai de una ves. Durante esa salida seria el momento perfecto para poder comentarle si podría hablarle de él, decirle con sinceridad que ella estaba interesada en Taro, quizás se merecia la verdad, porque en estos días se había abierto por completo a ella. Incluso un nuevo sentimiento desconocido para ella había surgido: la culpa. 

O lo mejor era seguir guardándolo en silencio, esperar a que el hablara de su sempai para poder sacarle la información por la cual tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Por primera vez se sentía confundida de cómo había de accionar. Debía decirle la verdad y herirlo, o continuar engañándolo respecto a sus intenciones?

A-Decirle la verdad  
B- Continuar con el plan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con estas dos respuestas se decidirá el final bueno o el final malo, lo que escojan será el primero publicado, pero luego se subirá cual pudo haber sido el otro resultado pero será más tarde.

Queda en ustedes que se sabrá primero.


End file.
